The Field
by A Man Named Stahl
Summary: The rise of a young man through successes, tragedy, and love over the course of one marching band season that would forever transform his life.
1. Restless in Seattle

A lone figure stood facing the sound in the waning sunlight. Standing high in the distance, the snow-capped Mount Rainer glimmered as the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon. Sitting high on his driftwood perch, Nathan was deeply engrossed in his thoughts about life and what the future held in store for him. Even with a 4.0 GPA and numerous academic awards entering his junior year of high school, Nathan's calling in life was not in the textbooks he constantly read, but with the music he played. His muddy blond hair and blue eyes were illuminated by the orange sky above as he stared at his muscular build in the calmness of the sound. With marching band camp beginning clear on the other side of the country in a few days, he enjoyed what little solace he could find as his vacation faded with the sun.

Music had been a major part of his life ever since 5th grade and, with his promotion to clarinet section leader, band would consume every single ounce of his life. "When band directors begin their recruiting in 5th grade, do they ever tell the whole truth about what you're getting into?" Nathan pondered as the cool breeze eased his tense mind. "Hot, sweaty August days that remind a person of an arid desert, marching to the beat of a drum. Bustin' your chops for the greatest football team in the state of Virginia. Nawh, they lure potential candidates with time out of class and catchy tunes like _Let's Go Band!_ and _Star Wars_ or classics like _William Tell_." Nathan reminisced of his former self and wonder whether that short, red-headed, no muscle yet speedy nerd of a 5th grader would realize that he would still be playing _Let's Go Band_ as a junior in high school. Least of all, could he see himself as a leader of his peers in his specialty, the clarinet? Marching Band had made him strong and cool, at least with his fellow band geeks.

Standing up, Nathan proclaimed, "I, Nathan Kokomo, want to publicly thank Mrs. Hibbits for duping me into joining this world called band. It may not be the most popular group, but it's my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, he glanced around and noticed that he had caught the attention of a few confused seagulls. Sitting down, his boldness vanished as he realized how nervous he really was about his new position of authority on the inside. Full of doubt, Nathan wondered how he would be treated and how he would leave his mark on the band. "I just need to chillax and leave the future alone for now," he commented. "Of course my peers aren't going to be initially easy to work with. However, just give them time and everything will work out fine."

That night, Nathan left all his insecurities crashing with the surf on the beach and relished in the fact that what was once the dreams of a weak dweeb is a source of reality for his older counterpart. As he boarded the plane bound for northern Virginia, Nathan didn't know that this position of authority would forever transform his life in so many ways. Instead, he was too busy enjoying his remaining hours of relaxation with the sounds of Benny Goodman and Chuck Mangione while bracing himself for the grueling, yet rewarding hell of marching band. As soon as Nathan stepped off that plane, a legend was born and the rest is history.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Back home in Tumwater, VA, Nathan finally was able to get psyched about his upcoming date with destiny. He practiced crab stepping for a unique drill set in the closer and marked time in his back yard as his dog watched. When not working on his marching steps, he was glued to his copy of the marching band drill, analyzing every move and picture.

It had been two days since he had arrived home and tomorrow was the first day of his marching band experience as a section leader. While reading his drill book, his cell phone suddenly began to ring. "Hey Nate, how was the trip?" a familiar voice asked when he picked up the phone. "Great, I memorized my music and found time to relax on the pristine Puget Sound coast. I definitely have no complaints at all. So, how's life been treatin' ya, VA?"

Virginia Diesel was Nathan's best friend and competitor since 9th grade. A junior like Nathan, she somehow always ended up sitting one chair below Nathan in band and made all the honor bands that he did. Her appealing personality and attractive figure masked her sarcastic commentary and loud voice that could be heard anywhere on field. It was no surprise when she was chosen as one of the drum majors from a very competitive pool of applicants. "I'm doing alright. Are you ready to be chewed out by Kojak tomorrow at leadership camp?" she replied over the phone.

Mr. Kojak was the infamous drill creator and instructor. He was very tough on everybody and to have him compliment you was an honor. "I've braced myself for all his sharp criticism. It's better to be trashed tomorrow instead of at rookie camp. That really would be embarrassing. Anyways, I really hope that he's in a good mood tomorrow," Nathan responded. "Well, I've gotta go. See ya bright and early tomorrow on the parking lot." "See you there. Oh, don't forget to bring a water bottle and put on some sunscreen. Okay, goodbye Nathan," Virginia said before hanging up.

By the time he had finished talking to Virginia, it was about 9:30 and Nathan needed to hit the sack in order to wide-awake for tomorrow. Before he went to bed, Nathan prayed, "Dear lord, answer my prayers and make this marching band season the greatest in the history of Yakima High School Marching Royal Dukes." With that, Nathan turned off the light and let the darkness of the room envelop him.

**A/N: Howdy y'all. Guess I better make some introductions, being this the 2nd chapter of my first work. Yes, I am A Man Named Stahl, and yes, like many of my associates, I am a blue-ribbon band geek. Love band. However, let's not drift away from the main subject, this new work. This is partly based off my three-years of marching band/band in general, soon to be four years. Hope you all like it and enjoy.**


End file.
